Eternity
by Tecla SAP
Summary: Ele queria apagar a possibilidade da morte dela, queria aniquilar o mero pensamento, queria fazer isso desaparecer, transformá-la em sua própria eternidade. "Você é eterna". JamesLily Tradução


**Eternity**

Eles vão morrer.

Um dia, em breve – talvez amanhã, talvez na próxima semana, no próximo mês, no próximo ano – eles vão morrer. Não vai ser fácil. Não vai ser em uma doce e pacifica rendição a infinita terra dos sonhos. Não vai ser um último suspiro de frente um para o outro, um último beijo de amor, uma última olhada nas frágeis memórias que eles se esforçaram tanto para capturar perfeitamente em suas mentes. Não vai ser um delicado flutuar para longe ou um adeus de conto de fadas.

Eles vão morrer, e será doloroso. Uma maldição da morte no peito. O lento tormento da minoria, o destino dos "bons". Talvez eles morram separados, tendo que viver sem o outro por um tempo logo e entorpecente, o tic do relógio distante, soando ruim em suas orelhas, como um mau presságio, ecoando os passos da morte. Talvez – _talvez_ – eles morram juntos, mas isso é esperançoso demais, improvável demais; a morte é cruel e torturante nessa idade, uma sombra que persegue até mesmo a luz do dia. Talvez ele tenha que assisti-la morrer. Talvez ele seja forçado a matá-la com suas próprias mãos traiçoeiras, uma Imperius parasitando seu cérebro, filtrando seus pesadelos e o fazendo assassinar seu próprio coração.

Qualquer que seja a forma que isso aconteça – quando for, onde for, como for – eles vão morrer. Ele está lutando uma batalha perdida; a coisa mais importante vai ser roubada dele, não importa o quão duro ele lute, não importa quantas vidas ele salve, não importa quantos feitiços, encantamentos e maldições ele aprenda. Isso não importa. Eles vão _morrer_.

O fogo ri dele, flamejando, brilhante, como a vida que ele queria ter tido, uma última e eterna faísca. Ele senta e encara isso com seus punhos cerrados em suas coxas, seus óculos descansando delicadamente na almofada ao lado dele, sua visão um pouco, ele admite, embaçada. Ele consegue vê-la naquele fogo, seu cabelo era uma profunda folha carmim, seu sorriso confiante e largo. Ele podia ver sua mão avançar na direção dela, uma explosão verde que competia com o brilho dos olhos dela saindo da ponta de sua varinha, a cabeça dela caindo, caindo, caindo, caindo –

"James?"

Ele fechou os olhos, a visão se foi. Ele podia sentir isso, aquele parasita, aquele horrível pesadelo, mas ele estava ali, agora, vivo, respirando. A mão dela acariciava o ombro dele delicadamente, sua voz era um farol na tempestade. Secando seu rosto, ele olha para ela, sua esposa em sua camisola branca, seu cabelo caindo por cima de seu ombro, sua beleza agoniante e injusta, um lembrete escaldante.

Ela vai morrer um dia.

Ele se levantou e puxou a cabeça dela para a sua, era áspero, enérgico. Suas mãos se embaraçaram com a massa de curvas para puxá-la para perto, sua boca, sondando, puxando, persistindo. Ele queria apagar a possibilidade da morte dela, queria aniquilar o mero pensamento, queria fazer isso desaparecer, transformá-la em sua própria eternidade, então ela a pega em seus braços e sente seu perfume, morde os lábios dela quando ela se pressiona contra ele, cada linha, cada curva, respirando e _viva_. As mãos dele vagam, tocando seu rosto, ombros, cintura, a curva de suas costas, o calor, sentindo delicadamente seu pescoço sob suas mãos.

Com um suspiro em sua boca e se segurando firmemente nos quadris dele, ela abre a boca, se rendendo, com um pequeno gemido que quase o desfaz. Ele puxa seu rosto para longe, antes que se perca nela, apertando-a contra si, afundando seu rosto no cabelo dela. Ela tem um cheiro cítrico misturado com lençóis recém lavados, tudo que ele quer lembrar quando morrer. Ele não quer o cheiro de sangue, ou cigarro, ou carniça em lugar nenhum perto dele; ele quer o seu céu, e isso era seu céu.

Ele queria isso.

"Você é eterna," ele murmurou contra a orelha dela. Não era a coisa mais articulada que ele já tinha dito, e ele tinha certeza que ia acabar chorando, mas quando ela tremeu e afundou suas unhas nas costas dele, o coração dela batendo no ritmo de uma música que eles orquestraram, como uma obra-prima, ele sabia que ela estava ali, que ela _sabia_.

Ela estava em todo lugar. Ela estava viva. E quando ela empurrou seu rosto para baixo, para beijar seu queixo, seu pescoço, a ponta de sua orelha, suas mãos quentes se enrolando no cabelo dela, quando ela sussurrou no ouvido dele e ele tremeu, ele sabia que isso era uma providência.

"Me mostre."

Algum dia, em breve, eles vão morrer; amanhã não está garantido, escolher não é uma opção, e não há uma saída. Mas eles tem essa noite, e eles são eternos.

* * *

><p><strong>NT**: Essa fic é uma tradução para a fic _Eternity_ da Wilhelmina Willoughby. Podem encontrar a original no perfil do grupo. Traduzida por Lih e Betada pela Rowena!


End file.
